Dreams of Darkness
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: I am so proud of this....U A new view on Malik's 'right hand man', his big brother. Rishid's POV, this should be interesting. o.O


Yume No Kurayami  
  
(Title means 'Dreams of Darkness')  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing.  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, please don't ask where this came from. I was at Chuck E. Cheese when it came to me. ¬_¬U  
  
Kamilah (Mojobubbles' yami): Oh, and make sure you read the author's notes at the end. There's some.....stuff.....about the story's subject. Yeah. ^_^;;  
  
Mojobubbles: Um, about the story.....it's not shounen-ai.....it kinda sounds like it in the summary, but it's not. It's not shounen-ai, I mean. Yeah.  
  
Malik: Real articulate, Mojobubbles. *rolls eyes*  
  
******************************  
  
He sat at the table across from me, his head in his hand, elbow resting on the table. His eyelids are heavy and his head keeps drooping. Finally, unable to fight the fatigue anymore, Malik-sama drops off to sleep.  
  
I wonder if this will be a silent night, or if the nightmares will plague my master's rest again.  
  
The Millennium Rod is clutched in his right hand, which hangs over the table. His head rests in his left hand and he looks so alert the only clues he is asleep are his deep even breathing and closed eyes. We are waiting for the return of a handful of Ghouls who went out to raid a card shop. They are growing restless, as Malik-sama wishes for us to lie low for a while before launching another assault on Yuugi and the pharaoh.  
  
Suddenly, his head falls forward onto the table and the Rod drops from his hand, landing with a slight clatter on the carpeted floor of our small ship. I glare at the Item, disregarding how foolish I may look, frowning at a simple golden stick.  
  
But it is not so much the item itself, but what the item has done to my brother, my Malik-sama, and to our family.  
  
Family.....we're close yet so far away, happy yet so miserable. The concept of family....it is inches within my grasp, yet I still cannot conceive it.  
  
I thought, when I was young and innocent, that family was the people that look out for you, care about you, offer advice.....that your family could be any nationality, have any color of skin, be related to you by blood or not.....  
  
How naïve I was....to believe such a thing.  
  
Well, that was what my mother believed, and practiced. Of course, I speak of my beloved adoptive mother. I have no memories of my birth parents, nor any idea as to how I came to be in the care of the Ishtars.  
  
My adoptive father.....his death was both a blessing and a curse. His views were completely opposite those of his wife. He believed in strict order, and carrying on traditions, and he believed that I was nothing.  
  
And he was not afraid to act on what he believed.  
  
I still have the scars.  
  
Although, his death did cause a chain of events that would tear us apart.  
  
Malik has gone through more than anyone, let alone a 10-year-old child, should have to face. He hides his scars well, as do I. But at night.....Malik dreams. And you cannot control your dreams.  
  
For the last few weeks, the dreams have become more hostile. He cries out, unaware of his surroundings. Suddenly, his limp body jerks. I sigh. The dreams have begun again.  
  
Tonight, he is dreaming about Isis-sama, saying something about how he killed her. Apparently he is as sick and tired of being evil as I am. But I never say anything.  
  
After all, I would gladly lay down my life for him. But does he know?  
  
I cannot be sure.  
  
His warm violet eyes have turned cold and unfeeling, and his face slightly paler.  
  
Revenge is killing him.  
  
I don't know how much longer he will be able to hold out, about a month into the Battle City tournament. He is slipping, about to come undone. What scares me is what he will do in that condition.  
  
Malik is capable of more than he knows.  
  
But what I do know is that I will not leave him. I will follow Malik-sama to the ends of the earth, if need be. I will not leave my little brother.  
  
Years and years ago, I would have been all to glad to see him die. I tried to kill him myself once, even. But......he called me his niisan, and said he had always considered me his brother.....  
  
Does he remember? Does he remember what affect those words had on me? I cried......tears of regret that I had tried to end this boy's life.....when he cared about me......loved me.  
  
And now, that same boy has turned cold and angry, controlled by dreams of darkness.  
  
He stirs, and slowly his eyes flutter open. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" he asks angrily.  
  
"You were dreaming," I state, ignoring his question. He turns, staring out into nothing.  
  
"Yume-wa tada ari-masu, Rishid*," he says quietly.  
  
I pretend that I didn't see the tears in his eyes.  
  
(*"They are just dreams, Rishid.")  
  
********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: .....cool. ^_^  
  
Kamilah: And now to present you with our character analysis of Rishid.  
  
Mojobubbles: *ahem* Clear all previous conceptions that Rishid is just another one of Malik's brainless lackeys, because he is NOT!!!  
  
Malik: *blink* I thought you hated Rishid?  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh, I hated him when all I ever saw of him was the dub. But then I got my original Jap. DVD.  
  
Malik: Ah. *nods*  
  
Mojobubbles: He really is one of the more deep characters, when you think about it. I mean, all the poor guy ever wanted was to be accepted by his adopted family. And then Malik's dad has to go and break his little heart.....stupid guy. ¬_¬ Malik's dad has major problems. *shakes head*  
  
Kamilah: And then there's that whole thing with the ritual......I mean, Rishid went off and tattooed himself for his lil adopted brother. Ra, don't you wish you had an older sibling who'd do something like that?  
  
Mojobubbles: But I'm not sure that Malik knows how much Rishid cares about him. I don't really know whether Malik even considers him to be much more than his right hand man. I mean, Malik yells at him and even slaps him in one episode. Just because Rishid came and told him that there was something going wrong with his evil plan thing.  
  
Kamilah: Hopefully Malik'll get a clue......¬_¬  
  
Mojobubbles: Not that we don't like Malik.  
  
Kamilah: Oh, on the contrary. He's not really all that evil when you think about it. I mean, he is fighting for what he believes in, he's just doing it the wrong way. ^_^;;;  
  
Mojobubbles: Well, anyway, we hope we've changed your outlook on one of the most overlooked characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! and that you enjoyed the fic. That's what we're here for!!!! 


End file.
